Always Knock First
by EvilKnivel38x
Summary: When Mokuba returns home from his friend's house he listens in on a exchange between his brother and his girlfriend Kisara. Thinking it's nothing he simply walks in, however once he does he really wishes he'd knocked first. One-shot *Sexual references*


This is just a short little one-shot I decided to write up, please let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own or claim to own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything to do with it

* * *

><p><span>Always Knock First<span>

Mokuba Kaiba; a care free young boy who had just turned thirteen two weeks ago and the little brother of the infamous CEO of Kaiba Corp Seto Kaiba, had just arrived home to the Kaiba Mansion.

He unbuckled his seat belt once the car fully stopped and shifted over to his door and opened it. Just as he stepped out he stuck his head back into the car and bid farewell to his friend and their Mum, after also thanking for the ride back to his house. Mokuba had just stayed the night at his friend Tommy's house and since it was a Sunday the house hold staff, including the drivers- even Roland had the day off. So after one last goodbye Mokuba stepped away from the vehicle and waved as it retreated back down the gravel driveway until it disappeared out the electric gates.

**~~~Mokuba's P.O.V~~~**

Ah home at last! I can't wait to see my big brother again, I wonder if Kisara is round too? If she is maybe I can persuade her to make pancakes again, with melted chocolate and maple syrup and whipped cream! As you may have noticed I'm pretty happy right about now, well I supposed that would be an understatement, a huge one at that. I could launch into a huge explanation as to why I am so happy but I wouldn't want to bore you, would I? Admittedly if you'd asked me the same question a year or so ago you probably wouldn't get the same answer. Why you ask? Well let's just say my older brother had been as miserable as ever, the worst I've seen him to be honest, and with each passing day it seemed he was turning more and more into a grumpy old man, despite being twenty two! We'd even started to gradually have more arguments and disputes, despite the close bond we shared as brothers.

That however slowly started to changed, after one argument where some harsh words were exchanged concerning Seto's social life, or lack of as I put, I challenged Seto to something, and as you all know my big brother never steps down from a challenge, no matter what the circumstances. I can remember what was said that day just like it was yesterday.

_I sat crossed legged on the sofa with my arms folded across my chest, the room was quiet, except for the faint sounds of the T.V that was on in the background and the rapid typing of keys being pressed. I puffed some hair out of my face in frustration; I had been sitting here almost two hours waiting for my brother to finish his work, since he promised to take me out somewhere. I looked over the sofa I had been occupying for the past hour and a half and almost glared at my brother who looked as though he was in his own little world as he typed at an inhuman speed on the keyboard._

"_Seto?" _

_Nothing_

"_Hey Seto?"_

_Still nothing, no reaction at all he barely even blinked._

"_Oi Seto!" I yelled my frustration admittedly getting the better of me._

_He jumped slightly but quickly composed himself in a heartbeat before turning to look at me, a scowl slowly seeping into his features._

"_What Mokuba?" He spoke, distain clearly evident in his voice._

"_I've sitting here since twelve and it's half one now, you said you'd be a few minutes and then we could go get lunch or something," I reminded him pouting slightly at the end._

"_Mokuba I'm a busy man, I can't spend time on trivial things such as taking you out to lunch when there's work to be done, I have deadlines to meet. Besides your more than older enough to start doing things without me, go with a friend or something," He replied rolling his eyes and turning back towards his work._

"_That's not the point Seto!" I suddenly outburst as I shot to my feet._

_Again he slowly dragged his eyes away from whatever document he'd been typing on and looked to me, "Then what is?"_

"_The fact that we never spend any time together- ever! Just because you have work that needs completing! It was never like this before; at least you actually had time for me back then!"_

_He sighed in discontent and leaned back into his chair, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "Not this again Mokuba, we've go over this before."_

"_It's not just that either Seto why don't you understand? I want you to have a life beyond work, you're twenty two but you're living the life of an old man, you're even starting to act like one! Life's too short, there's more to life than Kaiba Corp, a lot more." _

_Seto sat there with his arms folded and gave a bitter laugh before turning back to me, "Please don't make me laugh kid, this world is rotten, and so are the people in it, why should I waste my time on them? What good could that give me?"_

_I stood and mimicked his actions, astounded at how he viewed the world, "How can you say that? You need to stop thinking that everyone is out to get you Seto; you can't live your live like this! You've shut yourself away for so long you've forgotten theirs good in people."_

"_Humph it's just an act, a facade to fool you. No one is ever truly kind and caring unless they want something."_

_I shook my head and despite myself I smiled at my brother and his words, "Not everyone Seto, I bet if you stopped hiding from the world you could see the good in people."_

_He glared slightly, "I'm not hiding, just being distant there's a difference. Besides I don't want to waste my valuable time proving you wrong when I know I'm right," He shrugged, getting back to his work._

_Then suddenly an idea struck me and I couldn't help but smirk, "Oh really? Or maybe you just don't want to admit I'm right? I bet I could find someone to prove your theory wrong."_

"_Whatever you say kid," Seto replied almost absentmindedly as he returned to his quick paced typing._

"_In fact I propose a challenge," I smirked again watching as Seto halted his typing immediately, I knew he wouldn't be able to resist a challenge._

_He looked at me, silently mulling things over in his mind it seemed, "What kind of challenge?" Seto spoke at last._

"_Simple, you prove your theory about people and you win."_

"_And just how am I supposed to do that?"_

"_Even simpler, have a girl be your girlfriend and if she only likes you because of your high status and wealth than you win, but if she truly falls in love with you and couldn't care less if you were a homeless man off the streets or just some average guy I win," I explained watching as Seto went over my words in his head._

_After a moment he decided, "Alright, fine you've got a deal. But what do I get when I win?"_

"_You mean _if_ you win, if you win I'll stop pestering you about your lifestyle and leave you to work in peace, but..."_

"_But...?"_

"_But if I win then you have to cut down your working hours to spend time with me and your new _girlfriend_," I winked the last part while Seto simple rolled his eyes again._

_My brother stood from his office chair and extended his hand to shake, "Deal."_

"_Good," And with that we shook hands agreeing to the bet and its conditions._

Of course Seto did find a girl, Kisara. She works at one of Domino cities High Schools as a P.E teacher which is located just a bit around the corner from Kaiba Mansion as is her apartment. The two met in a coffee shop one morning, and Seto due to the bet didn't downright insult her or ignore her when she chose to sit down at his table. And surprisingly the two really hit it off, at first Seto was reluctant to reveal his name and instead used a different one. To Kisara he was just a normal office worker with average pay like herself, not a high-flying rich CEO. Seto even went as far as renting a small apartment to use as his fake home. After about six months Seto and I both knew he'd lost the bet, but he didn't care, he was falling or had fallen in love with Kisara and vice-versa.

However when the time did come for Seto to come clean Kisara was majorly hurt, and she broke up with him. I felt guilty for Seto, I mean he was starting to change for the good and because of my bet I'd ruined it for him, he was even enjoying life. So after phone calls, flowers, chocolates, visits and more Seto finally gave up, Kisara just ignored him. So I took it upon myself to fix this mess, I went to Kisara and introduced myself to her; we sat and had tea while I explained everything. I left after hours of explaining and a week later Kisara turned up at Seto's door and well the rest is history. The two were back together and most of all happy. Of course it was only a matter of time before the media found out but they didn't care.

Anyway enough explaining. I shook my head and grabbed my backpack by my feet, slinging it over my shoulder as I ascended up the front steps, unlocking the front door with my key. After I stepped inside I slipped out of my trainers and went up the staircase in front of me. I dumped my backpack in my room and glanced at the clock as I entered, hmm two-thirty, I'm a little early back but I'm sure Seto doesn't mind. Speaking of my brother I better announce my arrival, he's probably in his study or maybe the sitting room, depending if Kisara is here or not. I checked the study first and found no one, frowning slightly I retraced my steps and jumped down the steps and entered the sitting room, again finding no one.

I scratched my head, where is everyone? Pretty soon I found myself searching the whole house, even the garden this of course was no five minute job. After at least spending half an hour searching I decided to walk back to my room, however as I did I heard a noise come from Seto's bedroom as I passed it. Stopping, I turned on my heel and approached the door, putting my ear up against to it to listen in.

"Seto? Should we be doing this?" A voice said it was Kisara's, of that I'm sure.

"Why not? No one's in. Mokuba won't be back until four o'clock." Another voice spoke, it was deeper and I could tell it was Seto's.

"Besides, we've done it before when Mokuba was in the house, so why not when he's not in the house?"

"That was at night when he was asleep though."

"You know you want to Kisara," Seto spoke again.

"Mmm, you're right I do." Kisara replied, did she just moan who was that just me?

"Go on then; lay down on the bed then." Seto voice said, I can't be hearing this right, can I?

I stepped away from the door slightly after another sound that was just like a moan and widened my eyes. Alright I know that couples do take part in sexual activities, and I'm sure as gross as it is to think about, Seto and Kisara have done _that._ But they're not seriously thinking of doing it now, right? It's the middle of the day, are they animals?

Maybe I'm just jumping to conclusions, I need to hear more. I stepped closer to the door and resumed my original position again, listening out for any voices or _sounds_.

What I did hear made me cringe though, "Ahh Seto harder, harder!" Kisara moaned while I shut my eyes tightly.

"You're so tight!" Seto responded, oh my god gross, gross, GROSS!

"That's what happens when you go away on business trips for two weeks," Kisara replied, groaning as she did.

I heard Seto chuckle and even let slip a moan of his own, "God Seto...please...please don't stop," Kisara panted, breathing heavily.

I think I'm gonna puke in a minute! I can't believe they're actually having _sex_ in there! It's disgusting! I jumped away from the door again as I heard more moans, groans, grunts and a whole lot of other disturbing noises.

Maybe I've this wrong though, what if this is all one big misunderstanding? I must shamefully admit something like this has happened once before at Kaiba Corp one night. I did in fact burst into Seto's office appalled at what I heard from the closed door. However what I saw was Seto and Kisara staring back at me completely perplexed as to why I disturbed them. I had in fact misinterpreted the situation, as Kisara was simply giving Seto a back rub and that was all it was too it. I of course didn't look at the two for a week, completely embarrassed by my own behaviour. So maybe this is the same, it's got to be, right?

No, I know it is there's nothing else it could be but that, I'm sure of it. And since there's nothing to worry about I might as well announce my arrival as I intended to do. So why won't I open the door? My brain is telling my hand to grab the brass door handle and turn it, but instincts say otherwise. After a minute of contemplating on what to do I regained my senses and grabbed the door's handle.

I stepped inside the bedroom and lightly closed the door, Seto's bedroom was basically a study attached to a bedroom which is separated by an archway instead of a door. Seto only uses his other study when he has business associates over or is taking international video calls.

Anyway I slowly padded across the carpet and went to look around the archway to greet Kisara and my brother. I quickened my pace after shaking my head and scowling myself for being silly, they're not doing anything around there I reminded myself.

How wrong was I? I really should listen to my instincts more often I really, _really_ should.

As soon as I rounded the corner I froze on the spot as my eyes widen to the size of saucepans. What I saw was enough to traumatize a hardened war veteran I swear. Unfortunately for me the two weren't even under the covers so I saw a lot more than I needed to see. Kisara was lying on the bed on her back writhing under Seto as she gripped the bed sheets in a tight vice grip. She had her eyes closed and her facial features were twisted into a look of pure pleasure as she panted heavily. Seto was on top with Kisara's legs clamped firmly around his waist while his hands were holding Kisara's hips as he continually thrust into her. All the while he was breathing just as heavily as Kisara, groaning at the same time.

I couldn't help myself, I screamed, like a little girl. And as soon as I did Kisara's eyes flew open and looked at me in horror while Seto stopped thrusting and turned to look at me in the same way.

I was at a loss for words ever since I rounded the corner my mind just blanked, like my whole mental process just froze over.

"Mokuba!" Seto exclaimed as he jumped off of his girlfriend and quickly covered her nudity with a sheet, grabbing a nearby pillow to cover him, "Close your eyes!"

I obediently obeyed and clamped my eyes shut and waited for any further instructions, "Just keep your eyes closed and turn around, okay?" Seto instructed and like before I did as I was told.

I heard the shuffling of feet along the carpet and the creak of the bed. After Seto and Kisara spent a couple of minutes finding and then wearing their clothes it was safe to look again, "Mokuba you can open your eyes and turn around now," I heard Seto say with a sigh of relief.

I nodded and slowly turned to face my older brother and Kisara, peeking at them first before fully opening my poor, traumatized eyes. The two lovers were standing awkwardly side by side and looked almost shamefully at me, well at least Kisara did, Seto looked little more frustrated than anything else.

"So...about what you just saw..." Seto sort of let the sentence hang there as he looked at me.

"Oh I know what _that_ was," I assured Seto.

Both Seto and Kisara let out sighs of relief, "Well at least you don't have to explain anything, he, he," Kisara chuckled nervously as she gently nudged Seto in the ribs, which he only rolled his eyes at.

We all stood in an uncomfortable silence, "Erm...well I guess I'll see you guys later," I said as I edged my way towards the door.

"Yeah, we'll see you at dinner then," Seto replied and as soon as the words left his mouth I nodded hastily and bolted out of the room quicker than a heartbeat.

Once I was out of Seto's bedroom I ran down the empty hallway and rushed into my own bedroom, closing the door behind me. Breathing my own sigh of relief I shook my head to rid any thoughts of what I just witnessed and flopped onto my bed. I stared up at the ceiling at nothing in particular and flicked some stray hair out of my eyes.

I guess it's true what they say; you learn something new every day. For me I learnt to _always_ knock before entering.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

So what did ya think? Poor little Mokie bless him.

Please **REVEIW**


End file.
